I Just Hate Halloween
by kainelric
Summary: Halloween, what is so great about it? Dante just doesn't like Halloween but what made it worse was he had to dress up.


**AN: Hello again and Happy Halloween! I was bored and well I decided to write this instead of working on my huge pile of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.**

* * *

Dante never liked Halloween.

Maybe it was the bad memories of his childhood or it was probably because all the extra work he gets on this particular day.

Somehow there were always sudden increases of demons that run amok on Halloween; some summoned by random occults that have no idea what they are getting themselves into.

It was stupid, really. What makes Halloween so great?

Dressing up in ridiculous costumes that aren't stylish at all and freezing out in the cold yelling "trick or treat!" at snobs for horrible tasting candy. They should just give out strawberry sundaes; at least they rot your teeth and taste good.

But being the Mr. Nice Guy he is (or the fact that he had lost another bet to Lady) he will be outside freezing his ass protecting kiddies instead of being cozy in his office bingeing on pizza and strawberry sundaes.

And guess what he is wearing? A costume! For Mundus's sake a costume of all things!

"Do I have to wear _this_?" he asked the millionth time.

"You lost the bet Dante, now get your ass out there before I knock some sense into you." Lady said sitting on the wooden desk in his office.

"And besides, you look handsome." Lady snickered.

"Handsome my ass! _Whose_ idea was this?" Dante looked in disgust at his costume.

"_Your_ brilliant idea buster, besides if you had won the bet you would have put me in this ridiculous thing or something worst."

"How about we have another bet," Dante reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a coin.

"If-," before he could finish Lady cut his sentence short because she knew what he was up to.

"No more betting and this _is_ final. You lost so get on with it."

"Com'on." Dante looked at her with the most innocent look he could muster.

"_No_."

"Why not?"

"You lost, so get over it." Lady was starting to lose her patience.

"But, this is ridiculous!"

"Then you should have thought of it clearly before betting."

He gritted his teeth; this would be the _worst_ night ever. Dante knew she won't budge so he hunched his shoulder over in defeat and muttered some really colorful words.

Without saying another word Dante gathered his hunting equipment consisting of his sword Rebellion and his twin handguns; Ebony and Ivory. He opened the wooden doors of his office letting in the cool drafts of autumn, when he was about to step out Lady halted him.

"Hey wait," she said.

"What now?"

"Turn around."

When he turned around he was greeted with a bright flash of light that blinded his vision and his face contorted into a weird expression that was a mix between surprise and anger.

"What the hell Lady!" he shouted, he blinked a few times to clear away the dots he was seeing in his vision.

"Souvenir photos for Trish when she gets back from Italy." Lady said to him before laughing right out when she thought back to the amusing face he had made before the camera.

"Bye! And don't you dare get the costume dirty!" she said before slamming the door in his face. Behind the door Dante could still hear the laughter of Lady booming.

He gritted his teeth again.

"_She is going to pay!"_ He thought, never was he so humiliated.

* * *

It was really cold; the harsh wind kept blowing onto his pale face. He walked a few more step until he reached the corner, he looked around carefully before he stepped out into the streets under the artificial city lights and slipped back into the shadows. He continued to sneak around in the shadows to avoid people staring at him and his costume.

We all know that Dante never sneaked around or had the capability to do so. He was always loud and obnoxious, pissing off those large demons before he had them under the blade of his sword. Interestingly, he actually knew how to avoid people and expertly too. He swiftly slipped from shadow to shadow as he passed by occasional windows that reflected his…this atrocity he was wearing.

He would stop and then hesitate, like he was conflicting whether or not to rip off the atrocity and shatter the windows that were filled with the pink monster. Then Dante would decide that neither was a good idea since Lady would some how find out he didn't wear his costume when he gets back to the office and another bill would be added to his list of debts that wouldn't make the greatest welcome home surprise for Trish.

Dante was continuing his traveling in stealth, until he felt the presence of a demon nearby. He sped up his movements until he reached close enough to the scene and he hid himself in the shadows looking onto the scene displayed in front of him.

There were three kids, all dressed in ridiculous costumes. They looked like fictitious superheroes, one had a cape, another had spiderwen designs on their costume and the last had this bat design on the chest of the costume. Standing opposite to them was a bunch of lesser demons.

"Hey, cool costumes!" the one with the cape said.

The demons growled in response.

"Very real!" the kid with the spiderweb design added. They all nodded in agreement.

"Where'd you guys get them?" asked their last member of their superhero group; the one with the bat design.

Another growl came from the demons.

Dante wanted to slap his face, _how stupid were these kids?_

In a split second the demons lunged for the oblivious kids, before they could get close enough to the kids Dante had already pulled out his pistols and shot them. The strength of the bullets from his guns pushed them into a dark alleyway that served as a cover for his actions later. Dante then jumped out from his hiding place and took out Rebellion, using it to slice the lesser demons to pieces without mercy.

It made him feel slightly better; at least he could still vent out his frustrations with a little action though it wasn't much. After getting rid of the blood on his sword, he placed Rebellion on his back again and walked out the alleyway to where the kids were standing in shock.

"You kiddies all right? You shouldn't be out here so late." Dante said before giving them his classic smirk.

"U-uh y-y-yeah. B-bye!" They said in unison before they ran off in the speed of light.

"And Happy Halloween to you too!" he shouted, before the kids got out of hearing distance he catches onto a few of their words.

"-scary ballerina man!"

_Dammit!_ He thought they were too shocked to notice his costume, the stupid pink ballerina costume that Lady had put together for the sake of his humiliation. His dignity will be gone for good when other devil hunters get word of this. He looked down at the monstrosity he was wearing; Dante noticed a few splatters of blood on the pink silky material of the costume.

His face paled in horror.

_Shit!_ Lady is sure going to slaughter him for it!

If only he was more careful…but then again he was never known for being cautious even when he was deep in a castle riddled with traps or a demon's lair.

He sighed with frustration.

It was going to be a long night and an even longer explanation to Lady to why there was blood on the costume.

"_I just hate Halloween," _thought Dante.


End file.
